We So Fly
by Superordinary
Summary: After a few crude compliments at a party, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger begin a game of sorts. A game of attraction. The problem is, no one knows what score to stop at and what price they'll have to pay when the other wins... if someone wins. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Crude Compliments

**AN: I'm back again... it's a miracle. I am currently in college at the moment... wow, never thought I'd make it. But I did. So here I am with another fic. I thought you guys would appreciate this idea. I am a genius sometimes... okay so maybe once a month I'm a genius but that's hardly the point! XD. Also, I got attacked by a car door, so it is possible to be attacked by a car door... just thought I'd give you that small amount of information. (You can only be attacked by a car door if you're incredibly clumsy, hence why I got attacked by a car door.) Honda's just don't like me. **

**This is to my world turtle... I can't believe you were amazed at the amount of cat food my Nan buys for our cats (She likes to buy in bulk... its cheaper.)**

**I do not own the idea for the Harry Potter books or (sadly) anyone from Harry Potter. 'Apparently' it's illegal now to kidnap actors (and people in general) and keep them in your basement. I had to give Rupert Grint back... such a shame... us Gingers should stay together. ;) **

**Onto the story we go: **

_Throw your cups in the air, we so fly. _

Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire, biggest playboy in the entire wizarding community and the sexiest thing on two legs (_according to what's hot and what's not magazine_); had a major dilemma. A one Hermione Granger, was said problem and he couldn't quiet understand why he had such a problem with her. Sure, she was voted the sexiest witch alive, and the red dress she was wearing at the moment wasn't changing that statement but he couldn't quiet put his finger on why he had this sudden hatred for her. Sure, every time she bent over; his black skinny jeans did get unusually tight in a certain area, and the sight of her milky white thighs did nearly send him arse over head down the stairs but other than the sexual attraction he had for her, there was no reason for him to be so angry at her.

He watched as a ginger haired fellow wrapped his arm around Grangers waist and a sense of jealously swirled uncomfortably in his stomach as the man lent down and kissed her on the side of the mouth. He watched as she pushed him away and giggled. _Of all fucking things she did, she giggled_. Draco clutched his champagne flute tighter in his hands and the glass shattered in his palm, sending little bits of glass and a large amount of champagne all over his date for the night. Pansy gasped as everyone turned to look at her and she stood, wiping at her white gown in an attempt to dry it with nothing but a napkin. The dress clung to her pale skin and it started to become incredibly see-through because of the liquid spilt all over it. Blushing bright red she sneered at him from over their table and pushed a lock of her black hair away from her face as she stared down her nose at him with her brown, almost black, eyes.

"What is wrong with you tonight Draco? Anyone would think that you have something else on your mind?" She said sharply as she turned and headed for the ladies room with her white satin clutch held in her small hand. He sighed as he watched her go and then stood, wiping the shards of glass from his white suit jacket with an almost bored look on his face. It wasn't that he had something on his mind, he had _someone _on his mind; the difference was almost unexplainable. Was Granger on his mind because he wanted her? No, that couldn't be it. He was the poster boy in his family, the perfect one who kept a good image for them, considering that image was already broken because of his father being locked away in Azkaban for aiding the Dark Lord on his quest to kill Harry Potter, the keeping of said image was on a tedious line and that line could break easily. He wanted to keep his mother (and the rest of his ruddy family) happy and if that meant that he had to lie to himself in the process to keep everyone else content, then so bloody be it.

"Here, you're bleeding." A flower patterned hanky was pressed into his palm, where a large gash; that he hadn't even noticed because of the confusion running through his mind, was bleeding. A large line of blood ran down his pale arm and he watched as it stained his suit jacket sleeve. _Shit_, he thought as he looked at it in horror, _it's a fucking rental_. "Once it stops bleeding so much I'll perform the healing charm on you and all will be right." Draco nodded as the woman spoke to him softly as to not draw attention to herself and Draco. He thanked her for it silently, any more accidents in public and he was going to be voted the most clumsy wizard and Blaise Zabini would take his place as most handsome... and that Draco could not allow. There was a long standing rivalry between him and his best friend. While Draco was the pale prince, with his blonde white hair and storm cloud blue eyes; Blaise was the total opposite, more exotic then Draco. With brown skin, brown eyes, black hair and a very toned body, Blaise practically had the ladies drooling over him. Why Blaise hadn't won the last couple years, Draco would never know. Maybe it was because Girls liked danger and Draco was certainly dangerous. "Here have a glass of water, you're turning pale."

"Something you should know Granger, I'm always pale and I've lost a lot of blood over these years. I hardly worry over a small cut. I'll just wack one of those muggle things on it and it'll heal in no time." He winked at the curly brown haired woman and then stole her champagne flute from her and sculled the contents. She just stared at him for a moment with her brown doe eyes and then took the flute back when he offered it to her.

"It's called a bandaid Draco. And after what we've been through together, I think we should be on a first name basis don't you?" She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, her plump lips in a cute pout. He grinned, leaning down until he could look her squarely in the face. His grin widened as she stepped back, putting some distance between her and the person that four years ago meant either her life or her death. He was sure Bellatrix was going to kill her. The stupid mudblood should've just given Potter in, but she was loyal and dumb and even through the pain she endured she refused to rat out her friend. He admired her for that and he wasn't going to let her die, from that day forward it was made very clear: If anyone touched Hermione Granger they'd die at Draco's hand.

"I prefer Granger, easier to say. And frankly, we both know that if I was fucking you're brains out you wouldn't grace me with a first name basis. You'd be screaming either Malfoy or God. I permit either."

"You sick perverted asshole!" She whispered as he rocked back on his heels with a large smirked on his face. Hermione really wanted to slap him.

"Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it."

"If only-"

"If only what, Granger? We both know that even if you had you're wand on you; you wouldn't use it on me. Because we've been 'through so much together'." He mocked her as she turned on her heel and began to walk away from him, her skin flushed red in frustration and her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Oh and by the way," Hermione stopped and turned her head to look over her shoulder at Draco. "You're arse looks fantastic in that dress." And as Hermione walked away, Draco admired her 'fantastic arse' as he leaned back against the table and then he laughed as he realized that she walked with a definitely noticeable spring in her step.

It almost looked like Hermione enjoyed the compliment.

=The end=

**I know that the ending is lacking. I might change it... but I love how Draco does nothing about his attraction towards Hermione, then hint towards the fact that he would love for her to be in his bed... or on his desk XD. **

**Flames will be used to... I have nothing. What is this? I have nothing to write about flames... Well, they burn people so... DON'T FLAME!**

**Praise's will be used to feed my unicorn... that's right I own a unicorn. **

**Over and out lovelies- **

_**Lil-miss-talkative **_


	2. Indirect kisses

**Hey, sorry for changing my name on all of you. Here is a second part for We so fly. Just because this idea came to me. **

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K Rowling. Or well, Harry Potter does anyway. **

**To emi-bear. This ones for you m'dear. **

_Oh the nerve of that ferret_, thought Hermione as she walked away from the blonde smirking man. _I can't believe he said that!_ Hermione shook her head, as she tried to rid his words from her mind.

_"You're arse looks fantastic in that dress." _She gasped softly, and nearly ran into a nearby table. How could he make something so crude, sound like a compliment? Was it something that Malfoy's were schooled in? Did they have the ability from birth? Whatever it was, he was a master at it and that grated on Hermione's nerves.

It was just like school all over again. His remarks about her looks, her grades; except this time he was being…_nice_. No Malfoy was nice unless they wanted something in return. And knowing Draco, he definitely wanted something.

_Is it hard to believe Hermione, that maybe he was just paying you a compliment?_ She stopped mid-step and frowned. Looking back over her shoulder she watched as he wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist and pulled her closer to his side.

He had obviously changed since his Hogwarts days. There was something unknown about him that made women go wild, and Hermione wasn't immune to it. One touch from his long fingered hand and she knew that she might just combust on the spot. His face wasn't plastered with that arrogant smirk anymore, and he actually smiled. And my god was it a stunning smile. Hermione resisted the urge to fan herself with her hand to try and cool herself down because of the sudden warmth that had enveloped her.

She suddenly found herself wondering what his lips would feel like against hers and she had to shake her head again to rid such stupid thoughts from her mind. What was wrong with her? One compliment from the git and she was having fantasies about kissing him?

"Are you okay?" Hermione looked up to see her date, Michael Salvatore, standing there looking at her oddly. He raised an eyebrow when it took her a while to respond and she blushed under his probing stare.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." He nodded and then took her empty champagne flute from her hand. _Ever the gentleman_, she thought to herself and then realized how sour it sounded. She liked men who were gentleman, not charming gits who never had anything but crude compliments to say. She liked a man who kept her on her toes. _Then what are you doing with Michael?_ She watched as he got her glass filled back up and then handed it back to her, a smile on his face.

He was a good-looking man and his interests were similar to hers. He was smart enough to keep an intellectual conversation and he had a nice personality. But was that enough? Hermione took a sip of champagne and then remembered that Draco had drunk from the exact same glass.

_Omigod, we're indirect kissing!_ She fought the urge to giggle and then scolded herself. _Your not in primary school anymore Hermione. Grow up!_ Except she didn't want to grow up. She wanted to giggle and act like she was still at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. And she wanted to believe that she was indirect kissing Draco Malfoy, damn it!

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione? You've gone kind of red and you just giggled out loud for no apparent reason." Michael was looking at her again and for some odd reason she found it rather annoying. The minute Hermione Granger acts out of the norm and suddenly something is wrong with her? _Oh no! I am sick of being good and normal! Its time to get my freak on._

"Actually no, Michael, everything is not okay. I honestly don't think this is going to work." And, in true Ginny Weasley style, Hermione turned on her heel and walked over to where Draco Malfoy was conversing with Pansy Parkinson.

"_Malfoy_…" Hermione purred and watched as the blonde wizard turned to look at her. Smirking he crossed his arms across his chest and then leant back against a nearby table.

"Can I help you Miss Gran-" Hermione grabbed Draco's face and crushed her soft lips to his. Draco tensed under the assault and then relaxed and wove his hands in her tangle of chocolate brown locks. Gasping for air, Hermione moaned as Draco plunged his tongue inside of her mouth. Meeting hers they began an almost sensual dance, which literally blew her mind. Pulling away she put her hands on Draco chest to keep him at a distance. Smiling she took a step back away from him and then turned to make her grand exit.

She wasn't sure how she could still walk after such a blow to her senses, but merlins toenails; she wanted to see Draco Malfoy stunned for the first time in his entire life. And no amount of jelly legs could make her miss that opportunity.

"Way better than an indirect kiss." She whispered huskily to him as she walked away. She saw Pansy wink at her and mouth: 'You go girl.' And Hermione couldn't help but blow her a kiss.

Draco was pretty stunned, but Hermione was still sure she heard him whisper something to her as she walked away with a small swish of her hips.

"_Game on Granger, game on." _

**Hoped you guys enjoyed, sorry for the shitty kiss scene. I still need a beta so let me know if you're interested. **

**R&R please. **

**Over and out, **

**Superordinary xx. **


	3. Elevators and White sheets

**Hope you guys like elevators. I personally don't, I have a problem with sharing small spaces with hoards of people. Just saying.**

**Warning: If you don't like copius amounts of swearing, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: My idea with J.K. Rowlings characters. **

"So you and Granger got caught in an elevator together, big _deal_ man." Blaise poured Draco a glass of FireWhisky and then one for himself before he corked the bottle and sat down in the over-stuffed leather armchair in front of the open fire place.

Sighing Draco took a sip of the drink Blaise offered him and then placed the glass on the coffee table. Yes, he'd been stuck in an elevator with Hermione and maybe it wasn't such a big deal. But Blaise had yet to hear the full story and once he had, Draco didn't think he'd still be so calm about it all. "Well, Blaise. You have yet to hear the full story. Lets see who will be singing that tune at the end of tonight, hmm?"

Blaise chuckled at the tone Draco used and then spread his legs a little further apart as he got comfortable in his chair. Leaning back he fiddled with the rim of his glass as he waited for Draco to start his tale for that night. It wouldn't the first time he'd heard Malfoy tell a tale about his exploits, most likely wouldn't be the most interesting; but Blaise had nothing better to do, so he sat and listened to his friend as he began to speak.

"I'd been incredibly drunk the night before, as you would know. And-

_Draco walked down the hallway of Blaise's apartment building. The white sheet he had wrapped around his waist, billowing behind him almost like a skirt as he pratically ran to the elevator. _

_He'd woken up, not even twenty minutes ago and found himself incredibly naked on the floor; an empty bottle of muggle vodka in his slack hand. When he'd first awoken, he'd been slightly disorientated. Not because he wasn't use to getting overly drunk, but because he wasn't use to waking up in someone else's home. Normally, he got drunk at home, stumbled his way up the stairs and collapsed fully clothed in his bed. Then, as was usual, he'd wake up to find a glass of orange juice and a hangover potion sitting on his night stand, to help him recover some composure before he had to make his way to work. _

_But Hermione Granger had changed all that. Draco had gone out with Blaise, Theordore and Pansy and his main mission that night was to forget the taste of her soft lips and the feeling of her small body pressed up against his big one. So he'd immersed himself in night clubs, back alley clubs that ran on illegal substances and women who had the same purpose as he did that night: 'To forget'. But as usual, it hadn't worked. As he'd begun to enjoy the company of a good looking muggle girl, something about the way she talked and chewed her nails made him think of Granger and he'd had to excuse himself so he could go jack off in the bathroom before he could go talk to her again-_

"So thats where you dissapeared to! You were gone for, like, twenty minutes you sick fuck." Blaise laughed, slapping Draco on the back as the blonde haired wizard glared at his friend. Blaise took another sip of his drink, a large grin on his face.

"Can I continue with _my_ story? Or are you going to interrupt again?" He asked, one perfect eyebrow raised in question. Blaise chuckled slightly under his breath, understanding that his friend was getting the shits with him interrupting his story.

"Continue, man."

"As _I_ was saying-

_But by the time he'd came back, the little brown haired muggle had taken up residence in Blaise's lap and they were locking lips like their lives depened on it. Draco had sighed and ordered another drink, as a red haired woman on the other side of the club, eyed him off. She was okay looking but reminded him too much of a Weasley. He was only going for brunettes tonight. Anything with long bushy chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and soft pale skin would get his attention. He was looking for anyone who reminded him of Granger. _

_What was wrong with him? _

_Why was he looking for a doppleganger of Granger? He wasn't that obsessed with her was he? He was so fucked. _

_Draco distinctly remembers following Blaise, Pansy and Theodore back to Blaise's place and then it all went blank. _

_Standing at the elevator he cast a glance around him. He was alone, for now. And, touch wood, he hoped he'd be alone until he got out of the boundary that was cast over the apartment building and apparated to Malfoy Manor. He also hoped his mother wouldn't be awake when he showed up, she'd die if she saw him now. _

_Pressing the button, he was glad when the doors opened and he stepped in. Hitting the button for floor one he sighed in gratification as the doors began to close. And then as he was thanking merlin, he started to curse him as a pale hand shot between the doors and pushed them open. _

_And in stepped Hermione Granger. _

"Oh man, no fucking way!" Shouted Blaise as he erupted into a fit of laughter. "You. Were. Fucking. Naked. Underneath. That. Sheet!" He said between laughs. Draco rolled his eyes and picked up the bottle of FireWhisky before taking a large swig of the contents.

He'd been fully aware that he'd been naked underneath the sheet he'd worn at the time and he was still _very _aware of that fact now, even when he was clothed.

"Blaise I will not tolerate you interrupting me again!" Draco fumed as he stood and started to pace back and forwards. Blaise, at Draco's words, began laughing harder when he noticed Draco become red in the face with embarrassment. Draco Malfoy never got embarrassed, or never had in the time Blaise had known him.

"Sorry... _dad_. Please keep going, this honestly can only get fucking better."

Draco stopped his pacing and started talking again as he shot Blaise a look that said: _'Talk again and I'll crucio your ass_'.

_Hermione froze when she saw Draco and, with wide eyes, turned to watch as the elevator doors closed behind her. Draco was cursing in his head, any word he'd heard over his lifetime was being repeated over and over again as he clutched the sheet tighter around his waist. His heart beat painfully in his chest and he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. _

_'This is how they'll find me,' he thought with an unnoticeable shake of his head. 'Wrapped in nothing but a sheet and laying on the floor of an elevator with a hot brown haired witch bending over me to make sure I have a pulse. Which I wont, because I'll be dead.' _

_"Draco, what are you wearing?" Hermione asked, as Draco's head snapped up at her voice to see her look away from him uncomfortably. He watched her swallow and a grin broke out on his handsome face. _

_'This could actually be some fun,' he thought as he tapped thoughtfully on his chin like he was comtemplating Granger's question. "Well, Granger. I'm wearing a sheet. A white sheet at that. Or well, if you look at it logically, I'm actually wearing nothing. Because a sheet does not classify as clothing does it? So Granger to answer your question, I'm wearing nothing. I'm absolutely naked. I have no idea why, but I'm telling you the truth. Does me being naked bother you? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" He turned her question back on her, hoping to get some response out of her. But all she did was huff and turn away from him, folding her arms over her chest as she did. _

_Draco went to laugh at how childish she was acting but it came out as an ugh noise as the elevator came to an abrupt halt, making Draco loose his balance and fall forwards; pinning Hermione to the wall as he did. Draco wrapped his arms around her, as the lights flickered on and off and pulled her closer to his chest as the elevator dropped a little and then stopped moving fully. _

_Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat and then pushed Draco as far away as possible from her. Draco let her, feeling kind of foolish for clinging to her like that as the metal death trap fell like it did and feeling mighty grateful that the lights had gone out and it was now pitch black, because after feeling her body rubbing against his, he was experiencing some pretty bad male problems. _

_Where was a bathroom when you needed one? _

"You were packin' heat hey man? If y'know what I mean?" Blaise said without any of the poise or manner that he was raised with as Draco took a break to take another sip out of the bottle he was holding.

"Yes. It was horrible. I was in such a small space with her and all I wanted to do was get down and dirty, when I was pretty sure she was worried about no one finding us in that damn metal death trap! I mean, how can you live in this building with such poor facilities?" Draco asked, as Blaise stood and got another bottle of FireWhisky out of his liquor cabinet and passed it to Draco who had finished the other one already.

"Easy. The rent is cheap, my mother doesn't visit me and I use the stairs." He stated matter-of-factly as Draco opened the new bottle and poured Blaise his second cup for the night. "And by the way, no one says '_down and dirty_' anymore. They stopped that one in about the late seventies. Maybe the mid-eighties if your lucky."

"Shuttup Blaise." Draco threw a pillow off the couch at Blaise and both boys watched as it flew straight over Blaise's head and hit his Brown Tawny Owl who hooted in annoyance as it was roused from its sleep. "How I became a world wide famous seeker for Puddlemere I'll never know." Draco commented as Blaise chucked his owl a treat to appease him before he bit someone.

"Me neither. Now are you going to continue or what?"

"Or what?" Draco chuckled as Blaise scowled at him in irritation. Draco was a witty bastard when he was starting to get tipsy.

"I don't like you when you drink." Blaise said as Draco grinned like a chesire cat.

"I don't like you when I drink either. Your like a dementor, take the fun out of everything." Draco said but continued on with his story anyway.

_"Are you okay? You fell forwards pretty fast. Didn't hurt anything?" Hermione's voice floated out through the darkness and Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. _

_"I'm fine, really. You? I smacked into you pretty hard." She was obviously concerned about his safety and that made him smile. Fuck, he was whipped already. 'Quickly, recover the situation with a snide remark before she notices anything is up' Draco's consciousness chided in. Reminding Draco about the game that Hermione and him had agreed to and also reminding him that there could only be one victor. "I'm going to take it that your silence means that your fine. No lasting damage. So, what are you going to do for the 'game' next? I mean, we hardly see each other. Maybe you should try and grasp the situation now. I'd gladly let you jump me here in the elevator. We have a sheet to cover us and that awkward getting rid of clothes thing is already done for you. All you need to do is whip out your wand, make your clothes dissapear and we can get it on." _

_"Do you think only with your cock? I mean," He felt Granger sidle up to him and her warm breath drifted across his face. His eyes were just starting to adjust to the lack of lighting and he noted that she was very close. Very, very close. She placed her hand on his bare chest and started to trail her hand downwards, following his happy trail she stopped as Draco gasped out loud and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You seem to just think with __**this**__," she palmed Draco through the sheet with just the right amount of pressure to make him hiss out between his teeth. And she giggled, the fucking minx giggled. Throwing his head back, Draco didn't even wince when it smacked hard against the elevator war. He was so fucking dead, she was going to kill him if she kept going. _

_He was praying for Merlin to save him when a loud bang outside the elevator sounded, startling Hermione and making her pull away from him in shock. _

_"Everyone all right in there?" A males voice sounded from outside and Draco felt a horrible feeling stir in the pit of his stomach. He was naked in an elevator with a raging hard on and the fire department was there to get them out of the elevator. He wanted to just sink into the floor and dissapear. _

_"Yeah we're both fine. We'd like to get out now though!" Hermione turned and flashed Draco a smile which was all fucking teeth. "I think thats two all, Draco." _

_The elevator doors were pushed open and a fireman reached out and helped Hermione up and out of the elevator. He took one look at Draco and started to laugh. "Hey Mac, came and look at the poor sod in this elevator. And while your at it, get him some fucking pants." _

_It took twenty minutes for them to coax Draco out of the elevator. And by the time he'd finally got out, Granger was no where to be seen. _

"Oh man, I will tell that story to my grandchildren one day." Blaise laughed as Draco stood and grabbed his coat. Getting ready to leave. "But man, what I don't get is why you didn't take the floo? I mean, it got turned on about a week ago."

Draco turned to look at him, a murderous look in his grey eyes. "You didn't fucking tell me you had a floo network! Not once." Blaise jumped up as Draco started to stalk towards him, his wand drawn

Blaise laughed as he made a run for it into the other room as Draco cast a curse at him. "I honestly thought you knew!"

**Okay guys, I lost steam and this wasn't how it was meant to be written and there was meant to be puns gallore. But I just... I need to focus a lot on my schooling at the moment.**

**Sorry to themindkiller who was going to beta this for me. I needed to post this now because I knew I wouldn't have time over the next couple of weeks to do it later. Next chapter maybe? If your still up for it. Thank you to Slytheringurl for going over it and making sure it was okay before I actually posted it... **

**Also, give me reviews guys. This sounds selfish but the more reviews I get, the more incentive it gives me to write. **

**So R&R**

**~Superordinary**


End file.
